


He Comes to Save the Day (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, hooker!fic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is really just an old-fashioned boy out to save the world. With lapdances. Featuring confused Jensen, helpful Chris, receptionist Chad, and pimp Misha</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Comes to Save the Day (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Comes to Save the Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/192250) by chash. 



**Title:** [He Comes to Save the Day](http://with-a-kay.livejournal.com/36831.html)  
 **Author:** chash   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen

 **Summary:** Jared is really just an old-fashioned boy out to save the world. With lapdances. Featuring confused Jensen, helpful Chris, receptionist Chad, and pimp Misha.

 **Format:** mp3

12.63 MB, 13 min 48 sec

Download or listen [here](http://www.box.net/shared/lvr2oqarjj)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?jqmwxkzwnzm)


End file.
